Why I Left
by MJbookworm07
Summary: We all remember that night when Sasuke packed up and left, leaving Sakura on a bench and the rest of the genin to take chase. But why did he leave? Was it for power? Vengeance? Or was there another, deeper meaning behind it all? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own these marvelous characters or their story.


That night, I decided what I needed to do. After the fight with _him_ , four ninja attacked me; they all had the curse mark, only, they were different kinds. They told me that if I wanted power like them, then I would have to come to Orochimaru's place.

As I packed my backpack, I saw the picture on my dresser, the picture of team 7. I picked it up and remembered all the training and missions we suffered through together. I slowly lowered the picture back onto the dress, and then laid it so I couldn't see it anymore. I left.

It was late at night and no one was out, I was walking down the path to the village's gate. I had just started to begin to see it when I heard rustling in the bushes to my left. I stopped for about a second, then I continued on. Sakura came out of the bushes. _Great, just what I need right now_. She looked at me, then at my destination.

"You shouldn't be out this late. You need to go and get to bed." I said, stopping.

"Sasuke," she whispered. I started walking again. "This is the only road out of the village."

I walked past her, she was crying.

"Why won't you talk to me? Why don't you tell me anything?"

Stopping again, frustrated by her words. "Why should I tell you anything? This doesn't concern you." I couldn't face her.

"Sasuke, why? Why are you doing this?" she begged.

I tensed. "This is my path. I am an avenger. Where I go, you or anyone else can't follow. You have chosen your path, now I am choosing mine." Was I trying to convince her or myself?

"Do you remember that day, when we first became a team? You taught me that solitude was painful."

"I don't remember," I said simply. Of course I remembered; I couldn't let her know, though. She had to think I didn't care- _I_ had to think I didn't care.

She became flustered. "Oh, well, that makes sense, that was such a long time agao," she stopped, waiting for a response. I didn't give her one.

"I have friends and I have family, but with you gone, to me that is the same as being alone. Please, stay here with me. I promise that if you stay, I'll make every day happier, every day will be more fun. I promise, I'll even help you with your revenge if you want."

I could tell by her voice that she was shaking. I honestly considered her offer, it sounded nice, easy. I came so close, and then-

"If you can't stay, then please take me with you!" Sakura took a step forward; she was clutching her hands together in front of her heart. "Sasule...I love you so much! So please don't go!" She was closer now, I could feel it.

I steeled myself against, said the one thing I knew that would shut her up. I turned halfway around so she could see that I wasn't wearing my headband.

"You really _are_ annoying." I smirked as her eyes grew wide with sorrow. I turned around immediately and started to walk away.

She ran forward. "If you go, I'll scream."

Focusing all my chakra, I teleported so that I was behind her.

"Sakura."

She sucked in a breath, not know what I was going to do next scared her a little. "Thank you." The breath she had been holding was released in a gasp.

At that moment, I punched her in the stomach, knocking her out.

I had meant that thank you. It was a thank you for all those times we had together in team 7, all of us: Kakashi, her, even Naruto. Since being in team 7, I had felt happier than I ever had since that night.

"Sa-suke," I heard he breath out as she lost consciousness.

Gently, I picked her up and placed her on the nearby bench. I glanced at her briefly and then took off. I wanted to tell her the reason I was leaving, but I couldn't.

The reason was that if I stayed, there was no way I could kill Itachi. This was the only way to gain enough power to defeat him. If I never killed him, he could come back and attack my comrades. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want any more comrades to fall. I couldn't go through that again. That is why I had to leave for Orochimaru's, so I could protect those I held dear to me.


End file.
